red_queen_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiberias Calore (Cal) VII
"You opened your eyes, Mare. That's all that matters to me." Background Cal was the only son to Coriane Jacos and Tiberias Calore VI. Three older siblings before him died of miscarriages, until finally he was born healthy. When he was hardly a year old, his mother was murdered by Queen Elara, and then Queen Elara married Tiberias Calore VI and had Cal's half little brother Maven Calore. Cal met Mare Barrow when he left a tavern and she tried to pickpocket him. He called her a "thief." and she replied with "obviously." After she told him about her miserable life, he felt bad and gave her a silver coin and a job as a servant. But at Queenstrial, she showed electrokinesis abilities, although she bled red. Mare was betrothed to Maven, while Cal was to Evangeline Samos, a magnetron. But, while Cal showed Mare how to dance they kissed in the ballroom, and fell in love throughout the story. When Maven and Mare were caught for aiding the Scarlet Guard, Maven and Elara made Cal kill his own father by controlling his mind. Then him and Mare were both locked up to be executed in the bowl of bones. But when Mare got her powers back, they survived the execution and Cal came with Mare to the Scarlet Guard. Not that the Scarlet Guard trusted them, and in Glass Sword, Colonel Willis Farley locked Mare and Cal up and was about to sell Cal out. But luckily, Kilorn Warren and Mare's brother Shade Barrow managed to get them out. Personality and Looks Cal is selfless and only does what he thinks is right, even if he always isn't right. Yet he is hidden and doesn't always show what he is feeling. During the raid of Corros Prison, Cal is angry at Mare for ruthlessly killing Silvers who were begging for mercy. Cal is muscular and tall, with the build of a born soldier. He has black hair and bronze eyes. Relationships Mare Cal met Mare when he gave her a silver coin and a job as a Red servant. They slowly fall in love throughout Red Queen, but Cal is heartbroken when he finds out Mare and Maven were working with the Scarlet Guard. Throughout Glass Sword, Mare is severely damaged by Maven's betrayal, and pushes herself away from anyone, Cal included. But when Maven captures Mare and holds her prisoner, Cal is distraught and does many reckless things to get Mare back. When he does, they share many kisses and romantic moments, and Mare stops pushing him away. But when Cal chooses the crown over her, she feels betrayed and starts to plot for his downfall. Except she wanted him alive, betraying her love for him. At the end of War Storm, Cal finally chooses her. Maven Maven hates Cal throughout this series, since through Red Queen Maven was in Cal's shadow, the prince that was never going to become king. He tried to execute Cal with Mare in the Bowl of Bones, but failed. When Queen Elara messed with his mind, she made him hate Cal and be obsessed with Mare. Cal tried to find a powerful newblood could could cure Maven, but never did. He couldn't bring himself to kill Maven. Evangeline Evangeline and Cal were betrothed in Red Queen throughout the book. Evangeline is a magnetron and can control metal. She liked Cal in Red Queen, but in War Storm she did not want to marry him and be a queen, and tried to get Mare and Cal back together. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Silvers